


i want you (do you want me? do you want me too?)

by Pseudorandom_Number



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: (only a little though lol), Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Oops! All Porn, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Vampire Sex, eta: canon divergence after season 2 lol, just some bastards who care about each other deeply, set in some ambiguous time period after they kick Dracula’s ass, they’re fighting monsters and helping rebuild Wallachia in a cross-country road trip, unfortunately(?) those tags combine in exactly the way you would think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudorandom_Number/pseuds/Pseudorandom_Number
Summary: Alucard should be able to deal with this sort of hunger easily. Hell, he has before. It‘s just - well.Sypha shifts and he’s hit with another wave of scent from between her thighs, rich and red.—Alucard gets snowed in with his best friends.





	i want you (do you want me? do you want me too?)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here’s some vampire porn! Hope you enjoy :) Title from “I Really Like You” by miss carly rae jepsen
> 
> I’m posting this from my phone so let me know if the formatting’s fucked lol

The blizzard shows no sign of letting up. Alucard grits his teeth.

“Oi, could you shut the door?” Trevor grouses. “My sack is going to freeze off.”

Alucard grits his teeth harder. He pulls his head back through the doorway, pulling it closed behind him.

“Quiet down, you big baby,” Sypha replies. She doesn’t look up from her book. The fireplace seems to get a bit warmer behind her, though.

Trevor huffs.

The three of them have been snowed into an abandoned, rundown house for almost four days. It smells like mildew and rotting straw, even though they took the mattress off of the bed frame and threw it outside their first night. Their bedrolls are lined up next to each other, taking up most of the building’s floor space.

Alucard supposes he should feel lucky they even found the place before the blizzard hit.

Alucard does not feel lucky. He feels _hungry_. 

The group has enough rations and water in their traveling packs to last for a while, but Alucard hasn’t had any blood for almost a month. He had meant to slip out to the woods and find a deer when he got the chance, but he’s trapped by the storm now. He runs his hands through his hair and wishes there were enough room to pace.

The dhampir should be able to deal with this sort of hunger easily. Hell, he has before. It‘s just - well.

Sypha shifts and Alucard is hit with another wave of scent from between her thighs, rich and red.

She’s been bleeding for about a day now. Normally this would be fine; Alucard would just find something else to eat and ignore it. Here, he’s closed in, and Sypha’s blood is filling the room around them with the smell of her. Alucard feels like his sanity is hanging on by a thread, like he’d almost prefer running out into the freezing blizzard to try and clear his head. He stops himself before he can start gnawing at his knuckles. He can’t let it get to him.

Alucard‘s stomach rumbles. Sypha laughs, clear and bright.

“We just ate!” she admonishes. “We have plenty of food, we don’t need to worry about rationing.”

Alucard nods, hoping he doesn’t look too distant. He tears himself a piece of dry bread. He sits on the floor and nibbles at it halfheartedly.

As he eats, he takes a deep breath to ground himself. He immediately realizes his mistake. The smell of Sypha’s blood floods his nostrils, his lungs. He chokes off a ridiculous little sound in the back of his throat. He is _in control_. He is _not_ going to make his friends uncomfortable.

“Doing alright over there, Fangs?” Trevor chuckles, almost hiding the concern in his voice.

“I’m _fine_,” Alucard snaps, and then, “Sorry.”

Sypha puts down her book and moves closer. Alucard squeezes his eyes shut at her approach. 

She pauses for a beat.

“How long has it been since you’ve had any blood?” she asks quietly. Always terrifyingly incisive.

Alucard squeezes his eyes shut tighter. Damn him. He couldn’t control his hunger, and now his friends have been dragged into it. “It’s-“ he scrambles. “I don’t want - I would never hurt either of you-“ He braces himself for their disgust, for spending the rest of the storm not only hungry, but with the two of them uncomfortable and tense.

He startles when he feels Trevor’s hand on his back.

“How much blood do you need?” Trevor asks, and Alucard can see him putting on a brave face, holding back a grimace. “If you need it, I can-“

“I’m not asking you to-“

“I’m offering.” Trevor looks resolute, but also a little nauseous. Alucard knows he shouldn’t accept, but he’s strangely touched that Trevor would even offer, would be willing to give his blood for the dhampir.

“There’s no need,” Sypha cuts in. “I’m on my cycle. It’s not like I have any use for all of the blood my body’s losing anyway. You wouldn’t even have to bite me.”

An unexpected pit of heat twists deep in Alucard’s stomach at the offer. He thinks his heart skips a beat. “If that’s - if that’s alright with you,” he stammers. Sypha has shuffled closer, and he can almost taste her on the air, and he _wants_.

Sypha nods. After a moment’s pause, she wiggles off her undergarments and removes a rag from between her legs. It comes away crusted with blood. The smell of her, unobstructed, makes Alucard whine and dig his fingernails into his thighs.

Trevor squeaks. “I’ll just-“ he takes his hand off of Alucard’s back and gestures wildly towards the door.

Sypha looks to him. “If you‘d like I could cast a bonfire and a little shielding spell outside for you, but... I don’t mind if you stay.” She looks to Alucard. Alucard realizes that his humans are waiting for a response.

“I don’t mind either,” he manages. “How will we - is this - can I-“ He feels like every bone in his body is vibrating. He’s certain he’s never wanted blood like this before, with this strange edge to the hunger. With a jolt, he realizes he’s half-hard.

“Yes, yeah,” Sypha says, laying back and tugging up her robes, and then “If you want. Please,” and Alucard stretches out across someone’s bedroll and licks into her.

She is rich and slick and metallic, and she huffs out a breath of air with half of a moan in it, and she’s the best thing Alucard’s ever tasted. He licks up the sides of her mound to gather the blood there, and she shivers underneath him. After a few passes, he pulls back, sticking out his tongue and picking a few of her hairs out of his mouth. Trevor gives a startled little laugh from next to them, and it makes something in Alucard’s heart feel warm. He wipes his hand on Trevor’s shirt. Trevor laughs harder, and tentatively puts his hand back down on the small of Alucard’s back.

The pressure is grounding, and a lot more interesting than Alucard would have expected a hand on his back to be. He hums happily and rolls his hips, holding Sypha’s thighs and ducking his head back down. He drinks in as much of her as he can reach, licking her folds hungrily and dipping his tongue inside her. Trevor is running his hand up and down Alucard’s spine, and Sypha is moaning beneath him, and the taste of her blood is shot through with the musk of her arousal, and Alucard is absolutely sure that he’s making embarrassing noises, but he can’t bring himself to care. His thoughts are turning into a giant mush of _food relief warm safe good yes _and he feels like he’s melting between Trevor and Sypha.

After a moment, Trevor takes his hand away, and Alucard lets out a disappointed sound without really meaning to. Trevor breathes out a laugh, low and quiet and annoyingly attractive. The hunter nudges Alucard’s hips upward to slide a pillow underneath him.

“You’re gonna bruise your bits on the floor,” Trevor tells him, slinking his hand up the back of Alucard’s shirt.

“Regeneration,” Alucard mutters into Sypha, and gets back to work. He does have to admit (if only to himself) that rutting into the pillow feels a lot better than the ground. After a little while, he moves his mouth up to Sypha’s clit and rests two of his fingers against her entrance. 

He pulls his head back just enough to look up at Sypha. “This alright?” He asks.

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” she huffs out, “you can get on with it.” Her smile is gentle. Alucard smiles back. He lowers his head back down to her and slides his fingers in.

Sypha writhes up against him. The noise she makes goes straight to Alucard’s dick. He hears Trevor swallow hard. Alucard presses his face to Sypha, sucking her and flicking his tongue to the rhythm of his fingers inside her. He can feel her clenching around him.

“Yes, Alucard, fuck, keep doing that,” she groans, hands scrabbling at the bedrolls. Trevor scratches fingernails lightly down Alucard’s back and it feels so good and he whimpers against Sypha and she’s grinding up into his face, making sharp little sounds like ‘oh, oh’ as she shakes apart.

When she flops back and her muscles relax, Alucard lifts his head. She looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Holy shit,” she says.

“Yeah,” pants Alucard.

“Yeah,” agrees Trevor.

Alucard licks the blood from his lips contemplatively. He draws his fingers out of Sypha. When he starts to lick them clean, he sees Trevor’s already-tight breeches twitch in the front. Sypha seems to notice too, judging by her appreciative hum and her eyes raking over the hunter. Alucard turns to her.

“Thank you, Sypha,” he says, earnest. His dick is a hot hard line in his pants. His hunger has lost its edge but he still smells Sypha all around him and Trevor kneeling by his side. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good in his life.

“I feel like _I _should be thanking _you_,” Sypha laughs. She pushes herself up into a sitting position.

Trevor’s eyes dart between the two of them, hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs. “God, you’re both gorgeous,” he breathes, and then looks embarrassed.

Sypha looks at him. “Poor Treffy hasn’t had anything to grind on yet,” she grins to Alucard. Her eyes glint. “He’s so pretty, isn’t he? I kind of want to see how far we can push him.”

“Ghrk,” says Trevor. 

Alucard can’t help but agree with him.

Sypha scoots over to Trevor. Her hands hover over the ties of his breeches.

“May I?” she asks.

“Hhhholy fuck yes,” Trevor wheezes, and Alucard really wants to hear him sound like that more often.

Sypha fumbles with the front of Trevor’s pants, shoving them down far enough to free his dick. Alucard stares at it and licks his lips again, just to see Trevor twitch.

Sypha tilts her head, considering. “I think I’d like to ride you,” she tells Trevor. “Does that work for you?”

“Don’t we have to worry about pregnancy?” Trevor asks.

“I can cast a spell that will keep a child from taking root tomorrow,” Sypha says.

Trevor huffs out a relieved laugh. “I suppose the Church isn’t exactly well pleased with any of us, anyhow,” he grins, only a little bitter. “Go for it.” Sypha guides him down onto his back, pulling her own robes over her head.

She wastes no time, pressing herself down against him, sliding the folds of her vulva up the length of him. His head catches against her clitoris, and they both moan as she rucks up his shirt, runs her hands over him, braces herself against his ribcage. Trevor doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. They flutter at his sides.

“I’ve got you,” Sypha reassures him. “Ready?”

Trevor nods. Sypha lifts her hips and slides onto him, and Alucard’s gut twists like it’s him underneath her. He makes a tiny blown-out sound as he stares at them. Trevor pushes himself up on an elbow to meet Alucard’s wide-eyed gaze. Alucard realizes that his mouth is hanging open a little watching the way the two of them move together. He shuts it. Trevor moans, and his head falls back.

“Are- hhhg. Are you going to come over here or what?” Trevor asks, motioning for Alucard to come closer. Sypha does something with her hips that makes Trevor jolt and cry out. Alucard drinks in Sypha’s moan, eyes darting between his friends as he shuffles over to Trevor on his knees. The press of his pants against him is near painful, but he can hardly pay it any heed. He has so much else to occupy his attention. As Alucard comes near, Sypha moves to brace herself with one hand, tangling the other in his long hair. As she rolls her hips up and down, her fingers press gently at the back of his head and she pulls him close.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks, and he can feel her breath on his face, warm in the space between them. All Alucard can do is nod, tongue darting out to lick his lips. She reels him in.

When Sypha kisses Alucard, Trevor makes a little noise like the air’s been punched out of him. Alucard pulls back for a second to look down at him. Trevor looks wrecked. His shirt is rumpled and pushed up to his chest, and Alucard can see his abdominal muscles flexing in half-thrusts, up into Sypha, blood rushing hot beneath his skin. Trevor’s hands clench and unclench at his sides, elbows pressed against the ground for leverage. He’s panting through his open mouth, and his eyes are dark between his lashes. When Alucard makes eye contact with him, Trevor groans.

“I wanna jerk you off,” he blurts out, looking up at Alucard. Alucard’s uncomfortably tight pants are becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. “You want me to?” Trevor prompts.

“Uh-huh. Yes. Definitely.” Alucard’s voice only cracks a little, which he thinks is pretty impressive.

“Shit. Alright.” Trevor reaches over to palm him through his pants, and Alucard’s knees slide apart as he gasps. Sypha guides his face back up to hers as Trevor undoes his laces and wraps a hand around him, giving him a gentle squeeze and then moving away. Alucard moans out Trevor’s name against Sypha’s mouth, and feels her laugh.

“You’re doing wonderful,” she murmurs, “both of you,” and she licks Alucard’s mouth open. She kisses him hard, and she must taste herself but she doesn’t seem to mind, and Trevor is reaching between himself and Sypha to slick his hand with her, and Alucard suddenly realizes he hasn’t even taken off his own clothes. His whole body shudders as Trevor’s hand returns.

As Trevor starts to pump him and Sypha tugs at his lower lip with her teeth, Alucard knows he won’t last very long. He’s too strung out between the two of them, and too worked up from everything that’s happened.

“I - I’m close,” he warns, after a few more passes of Trevor’s hand. Trevor speeds up, and Alucard groans.

“Yeah,” says Trevor, “wanna see you,” and Sypha drags Alucard’s head back with her fist in his hair, and he’s coming, he’s coming, half-formed noises spilling out of him as it surges white-hot, down to his bones. Relief floods through him, and he lets his head fall forward, nuzzling into Trevor’s stomach, kissing at the skin-over-muscle of him as he comes back to himself.

Alucard can feel Trevor’s abs clenching under his lips, hear his moans getting more desperate. Alucard shivers, moving back to get a better look at the other man when he cums. But before he does, Sypha pulls off of him. Trevor makes a helpless stricken sound in his throat, reaching for himself.

“Wait,” says Sypha, now grinding against her palm. “If you don’t mind, could you keep your hands at your sides for me, Trevor?”

“Fuuuuck,” groans Trevor, hands flying back to his sides as his hips buck up against air. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Oh,” says Alucard, watching Trevor shudder as his dick bobs against his stomach. “Oh wow.” His own dick gives an overstimulated twitch. Sypha looks over and grins at him, mouth falling into a gasp as she slides her fingers into herself.

Alucard moves between Trevor’s legs and lowers his head, close to where it was before, when Alucard had been mouthing at his torso. He can still smell Sypha all over Trevor. A smear of precum shines on Trevor’s stomach, and Alucard leans in slowly to kiss it off. When he pulls back, letting his breath wash over Trevor, the other man pants and whines, head falling to the side. His dick twitches slowly, straining up towards Alucard’s mouth. Sypha gives an approving hum from next to Alucard as he shuffles his weight onto one elbow. He brings his free hand up to his mouth and licks the flat of his tongue across his palm.

“Want me to touch you, Trevor?” Alucard asks. He’s burning up with how badly he wants to get a hand on him, see him writhe with pleasure.

“Please, please,” the word shudders out of Trevor, and Alucard groans.

“What do you think, Sypha?” he asks, looking to her. Her cheeks are flushed and her breaths are starting to come out on a whine.

“Please,” Trevor begs again, and Sypha nods, hips jumping against her hand.

“So you do know how to ask for things nicely, Belmont,” Alucard teases, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Trevor at last, cutting off his retort. Trevor absolutely keens as Alucard starts to jerk him off, kissing a path up his torso. Sypha cries out, and they both turn to watch her shudder and contract around her fingers, grinding her clit against the meat of her palm. If Alucard hadn’t just gotten off, he thinks all the blood in his body would probably be in his dick. When Sypha finishes, she flops down next to Trevor, eyes following Alucard hungrily as he moves back to kissing Trevor’s shoulder through his shirt.

Alucard can hear Trevor’s pulse thundering in his neck. He feels like a magnetic force is dragging him in, telling him to taste it, to map out Trevor’s arteries with his mouth. He pauses. 

“Is it okay if I kiss your neck?” He asks. “I won’t bite you.”

“Not even if I want you to?” Trevor jokes, breathless. “Yeah, kiss my neck, fuck.”

Alucard groans and latches on, kissing and sucking at Trevor’s skin, probably leaving marks, drawing blood up close under the skin. He’s figured out how to twist his wrist on each upstroke so that Trevor lets out a little hiccup of air, and Alucard can tell from the sounds he’s making that he’s close to orgasm again.

Alucard lets his mouth open a little wider against Trevor’s neck. He presses his thumb in gentle below the head of Trevor’s dick just as his teeth graze harmlessly across the surface of skin, and Trevor makes a beautiful almost-wounded noise, bucking up into Alucard’s hand and spilling onto his own stomach.

“Gorgeous,” Alucard murmurs into the skin above Trevor’s collarbone. “Wonderful,” he noses up his throat and under his ear. “God, the way you _smell_...” As Trevor lets out a thready moan, his pulse seems to echo all the way down to Alucard’s toes, close and hot.

A loud growl escapes Alucard’s stomach, and he pulls his head back abruptly, sitting up and cursing himself. The hunger is infinitely more bearable than it was before he drank from Sypha, but it still twangs a little at his insides.

“Erm. Sorry,” he apologizes.

Trevor gathers himself out of his post-orgasm haze. “I trust you,” he manages between breaths, locking eyes with Alucard, and the sincerity there makes Alucard’s heart melt and freeze up at the same time.

“Still hungry?” Sypha laughs. Alucard’s eyes slide to her and he sees the same warm trust in her as he sees in Trevor. He would do just about anything to make the two of them happy, to protect them, to prove their trust is well-placed. Shit. He is so fucked.

Alucard might flush if he were human. “I’m much better now thanks to you. But yes, I am still hungry, just a little. I’ll be fine.” His stomach grumbles again. He resolutely ignores it.

“Well,” says Sypha, “my cycle will last a couple more days at least. And we are snowed in. If you want to keep going...” She grins, waggling her eyebrows.

After a startled moment, Alucard feels the blood he drank from her surge hot through his body. “Do you want to sit on my face?” he asks, before he can second-guess himself. “Because, I mean. I would like that. A lot.” A twinge of embarrassment tickles at him, despite everything they’ve just done.

“That sounds lovely,” Sypha says. “I would like that a lot, too.” There is a hint of laughter in the happy corners of her smile. She begins moving into position, clambering over Trevor on the way.

Trevor works to catch his breath, still spread-eagled on his back. “You two are going to be the fucking death of me,” he groans out. 

He sounds absolutely delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor: obviously that was incredible but Jesus christ, next time give a guy a warning before you fuck his absolute brains out
> 
> Alucard and Sypha, simultaneously: what brains *high five*
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve ever finished, if you leave a comment I’ll love you forever


End file.
